


Rewarded

by belivaird_st



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Ella has saved her stepmother’s life and gets showered with gifts.
Relationships: Cinderella/Lady Tremaine (Disney)
Kudos: 33





	Rewarded

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

Her stepmother’s question was odd to Ella, because looking down at the button strapped dress she wore, she thought she looked fine.

“Well... I...”

“Never mind,” Lady Tremaine scowled, waving away the matter with one black velvet glove sleeved hand. “Come along quickly—our carriage awaits!” she pulled up parts of her ruffled skirts while slipping out of the door into broad daylight. 

Lucifer had his eyes fixed on Ella in the foyer as he laid on the oriental rug while she wrestled her skinny arms through her old wool coat and then went to tying up a knitted scarf around her neck. Blowing a kiss at the growling cat, she exited the cozy, heated house.

“My goodness, you _are_ slow,” her stepsister, Drisella complained, while Ella took a struggle climbing into the horse drawn carriage.

“Drisella, hush.” Lady Tremaine widened her eyes with warning. She scooted over to make room for Ella to sit down next to her.

“I don’t see why we’ve all of a sudden decided to be nice to her,” Drisella went on. “What has she done for us?”

“Ella saved me from choking on that wretched chicken bone,” Lady Tremaine informed. “We must treat her with dignity and respect.”

“Like royalty,” Anastasia added.

“I’m sure you all would’ve done the same for me,” Ella smiled.

There came a silence that grew too long and unbearable. Drisella snorted and shook out her dark, sausage-curly head.

Ella’s family were trotted directly into the village where they were all discarded on the cobblestone streets that were filled with local townspeople roaming and moving about. The two stepsisters rushed ahead of their mother and Ella, unwillingly allowing themselves to be in the same orbit. Just as so, Lady Tremaine skirted among the crowd with elegance while Ella was busy trying to catch up.

The stepmother kept bowing her head at a few onlooking gentlemen, but barely batted an eyelash once she got a few tipping bills from the low-class, everyday workmen.

“My feet hurt,” complained Anastasia during their thirty minute stroll. She held up her boot and rubbed her swelling toes.

Drisella whined that hers were hurting too. She scowled over the ribboned boxes and packages Ella got from a few boutiques and shops by the appreciation and love from her stepmother.

“I think we’re done for today,” Lady Tremaine said, eyeing the wobbling Cinderella with her armfuls of gifts.


End file.
